Like Sparkling Wine
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: Modern Day. When Tessa Gray is encountered by two charming boys at the Annual Ball, dragged by her best friend, who can she choose when one of them is the radiant Will Herondale, and the other is the charming James Carstairs? Who will she save her last dance for? One-shot.


_Like Sparkling Wine_

_ A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I've been slacking a lot lately...(going to be late updates for What I Dreamed Last Night, and currently planning my next multi-chapter story...) So here's a one shot that will definitely have you squealing! Set in AU Modern Day, well, sort of, please enjoy!_

* * *

"You goin' to drink that, darling? Or do you plan on standing there and distracting me all night?"

Tessa Gray's grip tightens on the glass of punch, as she blushes underneath her gold and white masquerade mask. The boy who had made the remark takes a step closer, smiling at her. Though she couldn't see his face underneath the large black mask and silver mask, she can see the most brilliant blue eyes. She shakes her head, in response to his question

"No, I don't plan on that, actually. I've got to figure out how to get these two glasses of punch across the dance floor to my friend." She points to the distance, where her best friend, Jessamine Lovelace, sits talking to tall, broad shouldered man with a dark cape. She smiles as she sees Jessie turning up her charm, smiling with those remarkable straight white teeth that charms everybody she meets. Jessie looked remarkable tonight, with a long, dark pink gown that sports ruffles and laces just in the right places. She glowed in the warm and low light of the ballroom. "The one talking to that man in the dark cape?"

"Ah, yes. I can help with that, if you'd like." The boy offers a white gloved hand, "My name is Will. Will Herondale. And you, if I may ask?"

"Tessa. Tessa Gray." She cautiously takes his hand and shakes it, before he takes the glass of punch in her hand, allowing her to ladle another glass.

"Ah, a beautiful name. Gray as spelled in the American way, or the British fashion?"

"With an a, I suppose. The American fashion as you put it."

"Lovely. Though, I've always found the Britons way of spelling makes more sense then the American way...oh, sorry. I'm rambling."

"It's alright. I've never heard anyone begin to ramble about spelling. D'you read a lot, then?"

"A bit. I'm a fan of old classics, but I dare say, the Fault in Our Stars was one of my favorite reads lately."

"You don't say! It was beautiful, but if I can say, A Tale of Two Cities will always be my favorite novel."

"You're missing out then, if you keep sticking your nose in old books."

The curious girl and the boy begin to make their way across the hall, avoiding the couples to the best of their abilities. Tessa's eyes can't help but wander up to the stage, where a sweet ballad was now playing. The orchestra of fifteen violinists, a small brass section and two or three people in percussion were all brilliant, their instruments creating a wonderful melody that swept through the halls and charmed everybody. The lights were low in the hall, and the tables were now emptying as couples of all genders, sexualities and age gathered on the dance floor, wrapping their arms around each other and dancing. Tessa looks up, when a spotlight suddenly shines upon one specific violinist. He looked young, couldn't have been more then 20 or so. Around her age. He wore a plain silver suit, with a flattering black tie, but the most remarkable thing about him was his hair. Not black, like Will's but sprinkled with grey, like his hair had aged but not him. She caught his eyes, and she swore she saw the shadow of a smile on his face before his eyes wander back to his music.

"Oh, like what you see?" Will teases, jabbing her in the stomach. Tessa glares at him under her mask, and he shakes his head, laughing. "I'm kidding. That's my friend, actually. James."

"You know him?" The pair have successfully made their way across the dance floor without being knocked over, and they both take a seat at the table where Jessamine had been sitting. She had been whisked away by the man in the dark cape, and now the two sat alone at the table. Tessa sets down her punch, as does Will, and allows herself to undo the ties that kept the mask on her face. Once she removed it, she sees Will's eyes widen, as though mesmerized by her face.

"Er...yeah. He's my best friend. We're practically brothers...wow..."

"What?"

"You're really beautiful, you know. You shouldn't hide it under a mask."

"Well, it's a Masquerade Ball, Will. I'm allowed to."

"But may I say, you are beautiful. Especially with that dress you're sporting."

Tessa blushes, looking down at her hands. Her dress was an old vintage one she had found in her basement, apparently, it had been her mother's before she died. It had been Jessie's idea to wear the dress. A tea length dress, and sleeveless. On her waist was a sash with a feather, almost glowing in the dark. Paired with a pair of simple white ballet flats, she looked like a glowing angel in the dark ballroom. Her hair braided and thrown over her shoulder, and a white circlet on top of her head, glimmering in the darkness.

"Th-thank you. And if I may say so, you look dashing-"

"Hello, Will. And who is this?"

Before Tessa could finish her sentence, she looks up to see the boy, James, had returned from the orchestra. The band had engaged in a quick, saucy sort of beat, the brass section now being featured under the spotlight. James smiles softly at her, taking her hand before she could even introduce herself.

"James Carstairs. You can call me Jem." He smiles, and bows low and kisses her hand. She feels her cheeks flush, as Will stands and comes over to slap his best friend on the back. James coughs when he does, but straightens up and high fives Will. Tessa smiles as the two engage in a ridiculous conversation she didn't quite understand, but found herself itching to go onto the dance floor. She hasn't danced the entire night, and it was definitely getting late.

"So, Will, who is this angel of a girl you've found yourself?"

"Her name is Tessa Gray, Jem, with an 'a'. And if I may say so myself, I'm trusting you to accompany her, while I empty my bladder."

"Will, this is why you shouldn't have drank all that beer at the table earlier."

"Give me liberty, or give me death, Jem!"

"And the beer will be the death of you if you don't go empty your bladder right now."

Will shakes his head as Jem rolls his eyes, but then hurries off to the other end of the ballroom, where the restrooms where located. Tessa laughs heartily, and turns back to Jem. He now sits at the seat where Jessie had been sitting and takes a sip of her punch. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugs.

"I'm rather parched after playing the violin up there for so long. My feet are asleep, actually."

"As are mine."

"Would you like to exercise them, them?" Jem springs to his feet and offers Tessa his hand, as the last song has just finished. The crowd on the dance floor cheers, as the conductor waits for his band to be ready, before being launched into another song, heavy with piano and brass. "Would you like to dance, Tessa?"

"I would, Jem." She can't help but smile as he leads her onto the dance floor. Though she is rather unskilled at ballroom dancing, she can learn the easy step in place movement Jem teaches her, as a charming young man walks up to the stage and begins to sign into the microphone.

_"So don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms you're gonna be_  
_ Save the last dance for me."_

"You're a fan of Buble, then?" Jem yells over the band, as they continue to step in place to the music, not quite the skilled salsa dancers, but they laugh as Tessa nearly fumbles and trips.

"Not really! I do like this song, though! It's really nice!"

"I know! I know I can't dance, but I hope this works!" Jem laughs, and Tessa smiles as he does.

"You're fine, actually! I just can't dance!"

"You know, we can have this conversation later!"

Conversation halts there as they continue to step in place, first the front step forward, then the back step, then a side, front, then twirl, and they continue in that pattern for the rest of the song. The band changes keys, as the brass section plays louder and prouder then before. Tessa is twirled over and over again, but enjoys it every time, as Jem's hand returns to her waist. The music carries them off, and she feels like she is dancing on a cloud, and it is nobody but her and Jem. She gets excited every time he twirls her, and is thankful every time he stops her before she could spin off into the crowd. She laughs every time he almost drops her, and he chuckles every time she nearly falls. He caught her every time.

_"Oh, I know, that the music's fine, like sparkling wine, go and have your fun!_  
_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart, don't give your heart to anyone._

She hasn't been this excited or happy in ages. Jessamine had lugged her out here to the Ball, hoping she would find someone to dance with, to bring her out of her shell. As she dances with James in the low light, she stares into his eyes, seeing the brilliant shine in them, and notes a Jade pendant that hangs around his neck. She took interest in it, letting her hand raise to touch it, as she begins to listen to the lyrics once again, having not been paying attention to them before. Jem's face displays surprise as she touches the pendant, but merely lets her, smirking. When she least expects it, he dips her, and she laughs, being brought up to see his wonderful, shining smile, that chilled her and excited her t the same time.

_ And don't forget who's taking you home, and in who's arms you're gonna be_  
_ Save the last dance for me_  
_ Oh, baby, won't you promise to save the last dance for me!_

_ Save the last dance, the very last dance...for me."_

As they finally freeze in place as the music ends, the crowd cheers louder then before, but Tessa is only silent as her hand finds itself on Jem's chest. He smiles down at her, and she finds her own lips curling into a smile as well. Jem slowly leans in, and presses his lips gently against her forehead. Blushing, she lets him hold her hand, as they begin to talk about the dance, the world, and everything in between. They take seats at a table nearby, her hand never leaving his, the start of a beautiful, unlikely romance beginning between the two. Soon, he leads her out of the ballroom late at night, laughing happily and holding hands, their cheeks flushed and their eyes sparkling. They wander out of the ballroom and into the night, finally having found someone who can accompany them on the journey that is life. Found someone who makes them feel new again.

"Well, Jessie, you were right. They are cute."

"I was, wasn't I?"

On the other side of the ballroom, Jessamine Lovelace and Will Herondale stand together, watching their friends talk without a single care in the world. Will leans against the door, smiling as he watches Jem and Tessa talk. He hasn't seen his best friend this happy in a long time.

"I didn't think it would work, but it did. I haven't seen him this happy in ages. Too bad, though. I found she was rather cute. I would've been glad to keep her to myself, but they seem happy.

"They're radiant, that's what they are. I think she'll be good for him, don't you think?"

"...Yeah. She will."


End file.
